Ignored
by Really Big Hat
Summary: Just another One-shot about Gaz and GIR. A little suprise inside  .  I DON'T OWN!


**I know it has been a while since I've published another IZ story, but I've been busy.**

**Also, my friend, she has a wikia, called Invader Zim Shipping Fanon, and it's SUPER dead. We need more users. You can publish fanon stories there, and make your own fan characters. It doesn't cost anything and it's super safe. All I suggest is that you just test it out to see if you like it, then if you do, then you could stay ^.^ Please *puppy dog face* I'll give you the URL adress at the bottom ^.^**

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch playing my gameslave, holding back tears. I always did this when I was home alone. So I did this a lot. Dib was never home, Dad was never home, and I was forced to do nothing but play my gameslave and watch TV. I hated my life. I liked the way everything was <em>before<em> Mom died. I sighed, one tear spilling from my eyelid. I quickly whipped it. I tried my hardest not to cry at any time. I had to be strong, not a whimp. Only whimps cry. I heard a knock on the door. I paused my game, sniffed, and walked towards the door, opening it. There stood, Zim's robot, GIR. "HI GAZZY!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey." I said flatly, whiping my eye from any trace of tears, but GIR saw past it.

"Gazzy, why are you crying?"

"I'm not. Only wimps cry. I'm not a wimp." I said, kind of harshly. I didn't even want GIR here.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked, just trying to get him to go away.

"Um... Oh! I was walking and I found this, and it made me think of you, Gazzy!" He said, showing me a black heart locket. He opened it. "I put a picture of me and a picture of you in it. Hope you don't mind!" He said, giving it to me. I took it, looking at the pictures. For some reason, I got this pleasant feeling in my stomach that I haven't had in a long time.

"...Thanks... I guess." I said, about to close the door, but a little robotic foot got in the way, stopping it from closing.

"Wait! You never told me why Gazzy is upset."

I sighed. "It's a long story."

GIR brightened. "Oooohhhh, I like stories!" He said.

I sighed. "Come in, and I'll tell you." I said, letting the robot in my house. I sat on the couch, GIR sat next to me. "My mother died when I was four. Before she did. I was a friendly little girl who liked dolls, flowers, and all that stuff that makes me sick now. But when she died, I guess I just pushed everyone out. Dib might be home right now if I didn't tell him to leave me alone and that I hated him. The truth is, I _don't _hate Dib. He's my brother and I love him. I just hate that I made him think I hated him. I guess I just didn't want anybody to see my pain. I've never had a friend. I've pushed away everyone and I made them _scared_ of me. My only friend is the TV and my gameslave. And sometimes, well, most of the time, when I'm home alone, I cry, letting out my pain. Do you understand what I mean, GIR?" I didn't expect him to understand. He was an idiot with no brain. He was made out of metal. He was defective.

GIR nodded. "I... do..." he said, looking at me.

I jumped. "What...?"

"I do understand. My master thinks I'm good for nothing. He doesn't like me. He doesn't like Earth and humans. But I _love_ Earth, ...and a human."

My eyes went wide. "Who?" I asked.

"Gazzy." a small smile formed on my mouth.

"GIR, thanks for the locket. I'll treasure it forever."

GIR smiled. "I'm glad Gazzy likes it!" he got up. "Well, I gotta go! The Scary Monkey Show's on! And I love that monkey!" He said, jumping out the window.

I smiled after him, holding the black locket he gave me next to my heart. "Thanks GIR. For everything." I whispered. Moments later, Dib walked in.

"Gaz! I almost got him this time! But that stupid robot took my camera... again." I looked at Dib with anger.

"That _robot_ isn't stupid! He's misunderstood!" I said.

Dib looked at me, "What's gotten into you?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, just _NEVER _call GIR stupid." I said, grabbing my gameslave and headed upstairs. Once in my room, I took out the locket from my locket and looked at the pictures in it. "Maybe I should give life a second chance..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, yea, yea, I know it's not good, I wrote this a while ago, so sorry... *sheepish smile*<strong>

**Just type this - . in the URL adress, or just click on it and you should be there. I'm an adimin (my name's the same as on here) along with HyperHearts58 (the creator) and American che. There're are a few users other then the adimins. Please check it out ^.^**

**Invader Liz signing off ^.^**


End file.
